I Fell For the Wrong Best Friend
by IBeliveInBlueFoods
Summary: Elsa and Jack have been best friends since Kindergarten. Elsa has feelings for Jack. Elsa and Ariel have been best friends since middle school. Ariel is dating Eric. Jack wants to rekindle their friendship. Ariel has feelings for Elsa. Jack has feelings for Elsa. Elsa has feelings for Ariel. I suck at summaries but I think this sums it up well enough.
1. Chapter 1

As Elsa sat in the cafeteria, she couldn't help but stare at Jack Frost. With his wind swept white hair, his crystal blue eyes, and charming smile, it was no wonder why every girl in school had their eyes set on him. Every girl, including Elsa Arendelle. Especially Elsa. She liked to think of herself as his 'original fan', for she'd had a crush on him far before he'd hit puberty.

She recalled her time in third grade with a small smile. Jack had been her only friend since Kindergarten, and they'd had many play dates together and it wasn't until third grade that she knew what a crush was and that she had a huge one. Elsa dared only tell one person, her younger sister, Anna. Anna, who was still in second grade, simply told her sister that boys had cuddies and left it at that.

As they grew older and moved on to middle school, Elsa's feelings grew also, and Jack grew farther away. Although he did still talk to Elsa, he began to make lots of new friends while Elsa made only one: Ariel Atlantica. Ariel had been the first to talk to Elsa and they became fast friends. Ariel stayed Elsa's best friend all the way into High School and their junior year. She had told Ariel about her crush early on and in turn Ariel had told Elsa about her crush on Eric Glowerhaven. From that moment on, they would talk about them during sleep overs and gently tease each other about it.

It was in their freshman year that Eric had asked Ariel out. She, of course, said yes, and they had been dating since while Elsa watched from the side. Ariel tried her best to help Elsa, but Jack seemed to be only interested in being friends. But Ariel still tried, for she wanted her best friend to be happy. But there was something else. She enjoyed spending time with Elsa very much, and on multiple occasions Ariel had found herself starring at Elsa when she wasn't looking and getting butterflies in her stomach when Elsa smiled at her or laughed. She kept these feelings to herself, still not sure what they meant, and continued on with her life, not knowing that the same things were happening to Elsa as well.

Elsa was brought out of her trance when Jack noticed her looking. He gave her a small wave a smiled that goofy grin she remembered from their time as children. She smiled back and they kept eye contact for a while before one of Jack's friends said something and he looked away. It was moments like these that let her know that Jack still thought her as a friend and hadn't dismissed her. It was moments like these that gave her hope.

A few minutes passed before someone sat down across from her. She didn't need to look up from her food to know who it was. "What are you smiling at?" asked her knew companion. Elsa hadn't realized she was still wearing the same smile she gave Jack. She quickly blanked out her face before looking up to see Ariel giving her a sly grin. "Weren't thinking about _Jack_ were we?" she asked with fake innocents as she picked up a french fry and bit it in half. Elsa's cheeks reddened but she scowled at her friend anyways. Knowing she was right, Ariel began to laugh to herself.

"Oh, please," Elsa said as she plucked the french fry from her friend's hand, ignoring her protests, and ate it. "Like you didn't do the same thing before you started dating Eric. When she looked up, she saw that her friend was wearing the same goofy smile that she'd had earlier and looked back to see Eric mirroring her smile. Elsa rolled her eyes and returned back to her food. "Even now," she grumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Ariel asked as she snapped out of her trance. Elsa sighed and shook her head. Ariel dismissed this and started eating. They ate their lunch, talking only to ask what they were dong in classes they didn't have together, and before they knew it, lunch was over. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. The day drawled on and Elsa was relieved when the final bell rang.

Elsa made her way to her locker and saw the Ariel was already at hers. At the beginning of the school year, Ariel had persuaded Elsa's previous locker neighbor to switch lockers with her. It wasn't hard considering hers had been next to Gaston's and the girl practically worshiped him. As Elsa put in the combination for her locker, Ariel closed hers and waited patiently for her blond friend. "So, some of my sisters are coming into town this weekend and my dad was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us?" Ariel asked as Elsa closed her locker.

Elsa smiled at her. "Alright, sounds good!" she replied and they started walking down the hallway and towards the busses.

"Great! We'll pick you up around 6:30," said the red head.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Elsa said and hugged her friend goodbye as she climbed into her bus. Ariel proceeded to the front of the school while she waited for Adella, one of her older sister, to pick her up. Adella just finished college and was staying with her and her dad until she had enough money to get a house. Until then, she stayed in her old room and worked at a subway near Ariel's school. Since she had a break around the time Ariel got out of school, she picked up her little sister so their dad didn't have to. Ariel stood in the shade with her back against the school as she waited for her sibling. She closed eyes, letting the cool winter's breeze engulf her. When she opened her eyes, her blue eyes were met with another pair of blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Eric!" Ariel said and smiled at her boyfriend. She was aware that she was slightly disappointed they weren't the blue eyes she wanted to see, but kept that to herself. Eric leaned down and pecked her on the cheek before leaning on the wall next to her. He was wearing a black coat over his shirt and his backpack sat at his feet. He looked over at Ariel and they locked eye contact.

"I love you," he said and smiled down at her. She smiled up at him and looked out to the street before them. She recognized her sister's yellow car and her sisters brown hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she quickly said and half ran to the VW. She climbed into the passenger seat and threw her bags into the backseat. She buckled up as her sister started driving.

"Took you long enough," Adella said and gave her a pointed look. Ariel ignored this and took her phone out of her pocket. She had a text from Elsa..

 _Can I come over?_ It read. Ariel lightly smiled to herself.

 _Yes, I'll be home in a little bit but my dad's home_ , she replied and shoved her phone back in her pocket. Ariel didn't live far from her school and the ride back only took about 7 minutes. Her sister dropped her off at their house and drove off, not saying a single word to her younger sister.

The red head walked into her house and threw her bags onto the couch before collapsing face first into the soft cushions. Her dad was on the couch opposite her and was reading a newspaper. "How was school, dear?" he asked his youngest daughter. No response. "Are you excited to see your sisters? I know they're excited to see you," he said, hoping to get some form of response.

 _Doubt it,_ Ariel thought.

"Ariel?" he said. Nothing. She heard her dad sigh and knew he had given up. "Your friend is waiting for you in your room," he said, in a much more gloomy voice than before. Unlike his previous attempts, this got an immediate response. Ariel jumped up from her spot, grabbed her bag, and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Elsa climbed the steps to the bus, her previously worn smile faded as she looked around the full bus. She walked the aisle, hoping desperately to find an available spot, but the only one seemed to be next to Hans Westerguard, AKA: Her ex-bully.

She remembered her first day in kindergarten, the day that ruined and perfected her childhood. It was recess time and Elsa was happily swinging on the swings, minding her own business and enjoying the warm air when there was a push against her back and she went flying off, landing on her knee and scraping it. She turned to see who the culprut was and saw a red headed kid sitting in her recently occupied swing and giving her an evil smirk. She started crying. Jack, who had been playing with his trucks nearby, saw her lying on the floor crying and called the teacher over. He sat down next to her and looked at her with curious eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked. Elsa sniffled and pointed to her knee. When the teacher came over, Jack told her that Elsa had an ouchie and needed a band aid. She took Elsa and Jack, who refused to leave her side, to the nurse's office. When they got there, Jack still refused to leave so they let him hold her hand while they cleaned her up. He made her laugh to distract her from the pain and from then on they bad been inseparable. The next day, the teacher made Hans apologize for pushing her off the swings but he still pushed her in the hallway and later began calling her names. He had matured during middle school but still liked to mutter crude profanities at her in the hallways.

She looked feverently around, desperate to find any other option, and she almost shouted with joy when she say the seat next to Jack's available. She hadn't had a proper conversation with Jack in almost 5 years, let alone sat next to him on the bus, but now was as good a time as ever. She made her way over to him but was quickly deflated when a brown haired boy sat next to him. Jack seemed to notice her coming and saw the only available seat was by Hans. He quickly said something to the other boy who made a face at him. Jack said something else and the boy grabbed his stuff and plopped down next to Hans who paid him no notice. Jack smiled at Elsa and gestured for her to sit next to him.

The bus started moving shortly after she sat down and thanked Jack. "No problem! Anything for a friend," he said and flashed her a smile. She, in turn, smiled and put her headphones in and turned on music. After a few minites, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Elsa pulled out the ear piece closest to Jack and looked at him. He had been smiling but it faltered once she looked at him.

"Um...nevermind," he said.

"I took out an earphone, you have to talk now," she said and he let out a chuckle.

"Well, um, on Friday me and some friends are going out, and, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he asked. Elsa could tell he was nervous becasue Jack always talked with confidence and was never at a loss for words. It took her a second to realize what happened.

'Jack asked me on a date. Yes, there will be othe people but he asked me on a date!'

She thought excitedly. She was about to accept and say nothing would make her happier when she remembered she had plans. Her mood deflated and her shoulders slumped.

"I really wish I could, but I already have plans," she said and watched as his smile became less excited.

"Oh," he said and faced forward. "I understand, I just thought-"

"But I'm free Saturday!" she said and Jack's head snapoed back to look at her.

"Really?" he said and Elsa nodded. "Okay! Yeah, I'll pick you up and we'll go do something!" he said excitedly. He then turned and stared out the window. Taking this as a dismissal, she put in her other headphone and fell into the world of music.

Still looking out the window and unknown to Elsa, Jack began to speak again. "You know, Elsa, I've missed you. You aren't like any other person I've hung out with or have been friends with. We have this connection and I can't believe I havn't asked you earlier. I've always thought you were cute and had a small crush on you in Elementary, and maybe I still do," he said. After he finished talking, heturned to Elsa and smiled. She smiled back, slightly confused and Jack looked back out the window. He hadn't noticed that her other headphone was in and that she hadn't heard him.

Elsa was bursting with excitement when she got home. She quickly texted Ariel and hopped in her car to drive to the red heads house. She didn't like xriving to school becasue it took gas that she needed to get to work and she didn't mind the bus. While at a red light, Elsa saw that Ariel texted back yes and the light turned green. She tossed her phone to the passenger seat and kept driving. When she arrived at Ariel's house, she pulled her red truck into the driveway and shut off the engine. Not bothering to knock, she entered her house and saw a white haired man sitting on the couch. He was wearing reading glasses and had a newspaper in his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Atlantica," she said politely as she headed to Ariel's room.

"Hello, Elsa. Ariel should be home soon," he called just before she went into Ariel's purple bedroom. Elsa liked Ariel's room becasue there wasn't really a theme except for the colors blue and purple. Her comforter, two of the walls, and desk were purple while the other two walls, her pillows, and curtains were blue. Elsa remembered when she first decided on the scheme and her dad didn't like it which enticed the red head to do it even more. Elsa also didn't like it but over the years it's grown on her and now she loves it. She sat down on the bed just as she heard the front door open.

'Ariel's home!'

She thought excitedly and adjusted her shirt.

W'ait, what am I doing? It's just Ariel!'

But that only made her start to push back loose strands of hair from her forehead. She could hear Ariel's dad talking and there was silence before he said something else and the red head came dashing in, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
